


No take backs

by Qiralyn_Cassette



Series: Adoption AUs [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh adopts Zuko, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette
Summary: Zuko makes a small mistake when introducing himself and his uncle.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Adoption AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	No take backs

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I decided to explore don't know if it will be continued or not, its kind of stupid. I just thought it would be cute.

Zuko was waiting quietly while his uncle was getting treatment from the deadly poison he decided to drink. He was busy with his thoughts so was caught off guard when the person attending to his uncle suddenly starts talking to him.

“So where are you traveling from?” Zuko blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind, “Yes… we're travelers.” He said hoping to convince the lady “Do you travelers have names?” She asks “Names? Of course, we do, I'm Lee and this is my dad uh Mushi.” Zuko stumbles out trying to make it seem as believable as possible by smiling.

His uncle looked at him with a mischievous spark in his eyes. “Yes my son was named after my father so we just call him Junior.”

Zuko not very happy with being nicknamed as Junior does a slitting the throat gesture to his Uncle but quickly stopped once the healer looked back at him and continued to talk. “Mushi and Junior, huh? My name is Song, you and your dad look like we could use a good meal. Why don’t you stay for dinner?”

Zuko froze for a second upon hearing Song call his uncle his father but then remembered what he said moments earlier and how uncle confirmed it. Zuko held back the urge to facepalm at his slip up but realized it was too late to change it without there being more questions.

“Sorry, but we need to be moving on.” Zuko explaining trying not to hurt Song’s feelings as well as wanting to get out of the awkward exchange. “That’s too bad, my mom always makes too much roast duck.” That seemed to pique his uncle’s interest and before Zuko knew it he was having dinner with Song and her family.

“My daughter tells me you guys are refugees, we were once refugees ourselves.” Song’s mother says as she brings out the food, Song continues where her mother left off, “When I was a little girl the fire nation raided our farming village, all the men were taken away… That was the last time I saw my father." Zuko looks down at his plate not knowing exactly what to say at first to relate to Song but not contradict himself.

He settles on saying “I haven’t seen my mother in many years.” Song tries to comfort him “I’m so sorry for your loss but hey, at least you still have your father, right?” Zuko sets his noodles down replaying with “yeah” before going outside.

Song finds Zuko sitting crosslegged on her porch “Can I join you?” she asks and goes to sit down even though he hasn’t replied. “I know what you’ve been through, we’ve all been through it, the fire nation has hurt you.” she says as she reaches up to touch his scar, Lee grabs her arm but stays silent. “That’s ok, they hurt me too.” she reaches down and pulls her pant leg a little up showing Lee her scar.

Zuko goes to turn around and walk away after seeing his uncle say goodbye to Song and her mother but his uncle’s voice stops him “Junior, where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people.” Zuko curtly tells them “Thank you” while doing a bow before turning and going to leave again. He hears Song call out to him “I know you don’t think there is any hope left in the world but there is hope, the Avatar has returned.” “I know” he replies and walks off.

Zuko sees an ostrich horse and knowing they are going to need transport, takes it. “What are you doing? These people just showed you great kindness!?” Iroh admonishes “There about to show us a little more kindness. Well?” he replies as he holds out his hand for his Uncle to take. Uncle though reluctant gets on the ostrich horse with them and they ride into the night.


End file.
